l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Daigotsu Soetsu
Hiruma Soetsu died in the Shadowlands and became Daigotsu Soetsu. He was sent as the Dark Lord ambassador in the reign of Toturi III. Hiruma Castle In 1165 Soetsu was stationed on the Hiruma Castle when the Iuchiban's followers attacked them. Blackened Claws, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Lost He fell and lay dying in the wastelands for days. When his wounds healed, Soetsu realized that he had become a creature of darkness. He saw how Kokujin and his soldiers fought the Bloodspeakers and saved the day to the Crab. Soetsu joined Daigotsu in the City of the Lost, becoming Daigotsu Soetsu. Follower of Bushido Soetsu could find those who still know honor, the Lost, between the hordes of the Dark Lord. He every day prayed the Fortune of Persistence, Kisada, in the Temple of the Ninth Kami. Daigotsu's Emissary Soetsu was chosen by Daigotsu as the representative of the Lost to meet Toturi III, offer peace, and to explain that Fu Leng had been destined to create a clan of his own, as did each of the other Kami. The Shadowlands were in a civil war were the demons fought against the tainted followers of Bushido. After the struggle of Iuchiban the Daigotsu's ranks had been greatly diminished, and Soetsu had to ask aid to the Crab. Surrender to the Crab In 1167 Soetsu arrived to the Kaiu Wall and surrended himself to his former brother-in-arms Hiruma Tokimune, and requested an audience with Kisada. Soetsu was kept prisoner until the Great Bear met him. The Lost requested military aid, the Damned, to aid the Lost in the civil war. In return Daigotsu would show Kisada a way to restore his grandson, Hida Kuroda, from the abomination, Kyofu, he currently was. At the Imperial Court Soetsu was interrogated and tested thoroughly by the Clan's tsukai-sagasu and it was determined that he posed no immediate threat to the lives or well-being of any Rokugani. This being the case, Soetsu was escorted to the Imperial Court of the Emperor, at Toshi Ranbo, to make his case. Test of Enlightenment, part 1, by Shawn Carman Presenting the Claim Bound in jade manacles, Soetsu was presented to the Emperor by Kisada. He told Toturi III of Daigotsu's plan to form a Great Clan from his followers in the City of the Lost and the ultimate destiny of Fu Leng to be just as his brothers and sisters. He claimed that Fu Leng's centuries of aggression towards Rokugan was the result of brainwashing by the forces of Jigoku, and that the honor of Daigotsu was beginning to overcome that and would allow the Empire and the Lost to co-exist as peacefully as any of the other clans. In order to test Soetsu's claim that the Lost desired peace, the Dragon sent Mirumoto Taishuu as ambassador of their own to Daigotsu's court. Soul of Darkness, part 1, by Shawn Carman Guest of the Scorpion Clan His words were heard by the assembled court, and then Soetsu was escorted from the Emperor's presence. Afterwards, Soetsu was made a guest of the Scorpion Clan to be questioned by Doji Tanitsu. Test of Enlightenment, part 2, by Shawn Carman Soetsu suffered some rather severe health issues from remaining within the court chambers as long as he did, although he recovered. To Defend the Emperor, Part 1, by Shawn Carman As a gift, Daigotsu gave the Porcelain Mask of Fu Leng, now cleansed of all Taint. Rulebook Story (Test of Enlightenment) The Crab emissaries objected at first to this arrangement, as dealings with the Shadowlands were their domain exclusively, but, as Bayushi Paneki pointed out, dealings with secrets were the domain of the Scorpion. Paneki was given control of Soetsu so that he could discover the man's secrets and his true agenda. Shosuro Aroru was assigned the duty of shadowing and eventually disposing of Soetsu should the need arrise. Dark Knowledge, by Shawn Carman The Wanderer In 1168 the Scorpion Clan Champion Paneki questioned Soetsu in his prison at Kyuden Bayushi about the Tomb of the Seven Thunders, but he knew little of it. Toturi III had traveled alone into the Shadowlands to find it, and the life of Soetsu would be short if the Emperor died, because his petition in the court would become pointless. Aroru, his invisible guard, was sent to find the Emperor. To Defend the Emperor, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Gift of the Shogun Whilst Soetsu was a guest of the Scorpion Clan the Shogun's advisers were sent out to the empire, one to each clan. The naga Qelsaurth was assigned to the Shadowlands and had begun to interview Soetsu. The creature was eager to learn about the tainted and discover their flaws. Gift of the Shogun, by Shawn Carman Quest for Enlightenment Through Soetsu's long imprisonment with the Scorpion, he had much time to meditate and reflect upon his circumstances. He was constantly tested by murderous urges sent to him by Fu Leng but managed to remain calm and centred, through this his had found some measure of Enlightenment. Test of Enlightenment It was Soetsu's petition which caused such doubt in the Emperor causing him to go into seclusion and wander the empire in search of his own enlightenment, ultimately leading to his death. Winter Court - 1168 Soetsu was allowed to attend Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo in 1168. Kakita Himoto, Hiruma Todori and Ikoma Korin dedicated themselves to opposing his insidious influence in court. Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 3 An investigation proved that Soetsu, as an enlightened being, could not be harmed by jade. It made more difficult the security inside the Winter Court. Several visits conducted by Kasuga Taman without the presence of Doji Tanitsu heated Ikoma Korin who drew his sword with the Scorpion guards. Toward the end of Winter Court in 1169, Soetsu made several attempts to involve himself in Hida Shara's investigation into the Prophet of the Dark Lotus Kokujin. However, these efforts came to naught, and the Scorpion prepared to hand Soetsu over to a Inquisitor for torture and interrogation. Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 6 Death Soetsu realized he was not useful to Daigotsu after the death of the Emperor, and desperate to escape certain doom broke loose and ran through the castle. He slayed numerous guards and wounded Moto Rumiko while trying to evade his Scorpion “watcher” Shosuro Aroru. The Scorpion shugenja Soshi Ukyo finally gave his own life to delay Soetsu, stabling him through the eye with a crystal hairpin. This delayed Soetsu just long enough for Aroru to catch up and slay him. External Links * Daigotsu Soetsu (Lotus) * Daigotsu Soetsu Exp (Test of Enlightenment) Category:Enlightened Category:Lost Hiruma Soetsu